El primero, el único
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Él es quien te ha acompañado, en las buenas y en las malas. La primera persona que te dio la mano sin chistar. Sin importar el paso de los años, él siempre será el primero. B'day gift para Estrella'black.


Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo esto es de mi autoría.

Es mi regalito para **Estrella'black** porque es una niña demasiado amor y la quiero mucho. Es mi hermanita postiza y mañana es su cumpleaños :D. La mejor persona que conozco en muchísimos aspectos y con quien puedo confiar sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella ama a Jacob Black y él es de ella (y no es un tema a discutir ¬o¬). Esto, linda, es un pequeño regalito que te hago por este día tan especial.

¡Y, ya! Porque si no va a ser una súper carta y la historia bien gracias. LOL.

* * *

**El primero, el único**

_Jardín de niños – 1991_

Una pequeña niña, de cabello castaño y unos enormes ojos color café, sujeta con una mano firmemente a su muñeca, mientras que con la otra toma de la mano a su madre. Su vestido, decorado con encajes y listones azules, se mece con el viento; y su cabello, sujeto en dos adorables coletas, se mueve mientras caminan.

—¿Estás emocionada, Bella? —pregunta la mujer—. Hoy es tu primer día de escuela. Hoy ya eres una niña grande.

Bella muerde nerviosamente su labio inferior y asiente tímidamente. Mami le había comprado un vestido nuevo y de su color favorito; y además le había explicado, alegremente, cómo sería su primer día de clases. Pero, aún así, se siente con algo de miedo. Es la primera vez que va a estar lejos de mami.

—Estoy segura de que tendrás muchos amiguitos nuevos, hija —dice Renee, tratando de animar a la niña.

Una vez en la puerta del colegio, una joven mujer se acerca a ellas con una sonrisa amable en el rostro. Bella, sin pensarlo, se esconde detrás de las piernas de su madre, apartándose de la vista de la chica.

—¡Hola! Mi nombres es Claire —saluda la muchacha, muy animadamente—. Usted debe ser Renee Swan, ¿cierto? Pero… ¡qué raro! Me había dicho que Isabella vendría con usted —dice, jugando con la niña y fingiendo no verla— ¡Es una lástima! Hoy he planeado un día divertidísimo para mis alumnos. ¡Qué mal que no haya venido!

—¡Sí vine! —se escucha la tierna voz de Bella, saliendo de su escondite.

—¡Oh, Isabella! ¿De dónde saliste? —dice la maestra, fingiendo sopresa. La niña solo suelta unas risitas.

—Solo Bella —añade quedito.

—Bien 'Solo Bella' —Claire suelta una risita, haciendo sonreír a Bella—, si vienes conmigo, te enseñaré tu salón y a tus nuevos compañeros. ¿Te parece?

Claire le ofrece la mano a Bella y ella, tímidamente, la acepta. Juntas, comienzan a avanzar hacia dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela. Bella se despide de su madre, agitando tiernamente su manita en forma de despedida.

**…**

La mañana pasa en un suspiro y, cuando menos lo piensa, ya es hora del recreo. Los gritos de júbilo por parte de los alumnos no se hacen esperar, y todos hacen una fila para salir, en orden, al patio a jugar e ingerir sus alimentos.

En ese momento, Bella recuerda algo importante: su madre ha olvidado enviarle su lonchera con el almuerzo que le había preparado. Decide no hacer mucho escándalo por ello y opta por ir a jugar.

Se sienta en la orilla de la caja de arena y juega con los pequeños granitos que salen de ésta. No se percata que alguien más se ha sentado a su lado y la mira fijamente.

—¡Hola! —dice una voz a su lado. Bella voltea y se encuentra con un niño de piel morena, con ojos y cabello color negro—. Me llamo Jacob y tengo cuatro —confirma, numerando con sus deditos—. ¿Tú cómo te llamas, niña?

—Bella —responde, mirando hacia su regazo—. Y también tengo cuatro.

—Oye, Bella, ¿por qué no traes una lonchera? ¡Mira, la mía es de _Superman_! —le dice, mientras alza su lonchera.

—Porque mi mami la ha olvidado en casa —admite, cabizbaja.

—Bueno, mami me ha enviado palitos de zanahoria, un sándwich y jugo de manzana. ¡Podemos compartir! —dice Jacob, emocionado por la idea.

—Gracias, Jake —contesta, dándole un rico beso en la mejilla a su nuevo amigo.

_Forks – 2010 _

Bella cierra el álbum de fotos, mientras suelta un suspiro de satisfacción. Escucha una risita no muy lejos de ella, y gira su cuerpo para encontrarse con el intruso que ha interrumpido su momento.

—No puedo creer que sigas viendo eso. ¡Han pasado siglos!

—No puedes culparme por querer recordar la mejor etapa de mi vida —sonríe ampliamente.

—Por supuesto que no, amor. Además, si mal no recuerdo, ese día te comiste todas mis barritas de zanahoria —añade con una sonrisa burlona.

Entonces, Bella se acerca a él y lo rodea por la cintura con sus brazos, mientras recarga su cabeza contra su pecho.

—Te amo, Jake.

—Y yo a ti. Siempre —responde. Levanta su cabeza y unen sus labios en un tierno beso.

* * *

¡Listo! ¿Por qué lo hice así? Por dos razones: una, que a Estrella le gusta Jake (y, como ya dije, es de ella y punto); y dos, que a ella le gustan los niños :D

Twitter/ **c_ linan**


End file.
